Just One Night
by solar-roselover
Summary: Serena and Darien had a one night stand. what is the consequenses of their action? and who is the new visiter they brought along?
1. prologue

Hello readers. I'm new at writing this kind of stuff so bear with me. I don't own Sailor Moon and I am hoping I could. I love a Serena and Darien pairing. I think they are cute, don't you? ;) Well, this is a story about Serena and Darien and I hope you like it.

**Just One Night **

**Prologue**

Serena is a girl who likes to play with others. She loves food. Which I know we all know about. She is a klutz, and she wails. She is a beautiful girl, with long blond hair that reaches her ankles. She is a goddess in everyone's eyes. Well, almost every one. 

Serena has an enemy, who she always bumps into every morning. They fight every morning, when she goes to school, and every afternoon when she comes back from school. It was almost like a routine to them and they almost don't notice. 

Well, this is where my story begins and I hope you enjoy it. 

3 ya all. 


	2. Let's get ready

Chapter 1 

Lets get ready!

Serena skipped on the sidewalk. Her long, gold hair was bouncing behind her. She was having a good time and no one was going to ruin it for her. She walked into the arcade, the bell jingling as she entered. Her smile widened at the sight of a certain sandy blond haired guy. She walked to one of the booths and sat waiting to get his attention.

"Hey, Andrew!" She exclaimed happily.

Andrew turned around to be greeted with a very happy looking Serena. She was like a little sister to him. He knew she had a crush on him, but he wasn't the one for her, and he thinks he knows who that 'one' might be. He smiled at her and started to walk over to her booth. "Hey Serena! How are you doing today?" he asked lightly.

"OH, same old same old. I'm just excited to come to your party. My first college guys party. It's going to be so exciting!" She bubbled excitedly.

"You know, you could always try to speak a little lower. You almost broke my ear drum." Said a mocking voice.

Serena stiffened, she would know that voice even with her eyes blind. Who wouldn't? She was for once trying to have fun and he comes along and has to ruin it for her. On no, she wasn't going to let that happen. 

"What do you want Chiba?" she asked in a sweet voice. She didn't want to shout today for once.

Darien's eyes widened in shock at her calmness and smirked knowing it was all just an act. She was going to get mad, even if he had to do it by force. And he knew exactly what would make her mad. 

"Jeez, Meatball head. Why the happy face? Passed your test with 50%?" he asked in an annoying voice.

Serena's face immediately became red. She whirled around and stood up. She started to walk slowly to him and stood on her tiptoes so she was facing him. Well, at least she was trying. To the shoulder is okay. 

"Look here Mr. I'm-to-perfect-for-my-own-good, if you don't shut your mouth right know, I'll…I'll…"she lost her word and started to look for words.

Darien stood there, his eyes filled with amusement. She was so red from anger that he could almost see smoke coming out of her ears. "You'll what, Meatball Head?" he asked.

"I'll…I'll… UHGH!! Just shut up, okay? And don't call me Meatball head. My name is Serena." She said angrily. This guy was testing her anger. How dare he call her Meatball head? Grrrr! He thinks she's a baby huh? She'd show him. She was sick and tired of people calling her weak, crybaby. It's not like she liked being one. It's just that, when they say it she thinks lower of herself.

"What ever, Meatball head. I'm busy. I have more important things to do. Now, if you don't mind." He walked away brushing her anger off as if she hadn't said anything. She angrily looked at him and stormed of the arcade.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Serena walked to Ray's temple. Her, Ray, Lita, Mina, and Ami, where going shopping at the mall for the party tonight. They were all excited about it. She walked up the LONG steps and went to Ray's temple. They were all waiting for her, as usual. And she knew what was coming.

"Meatball head! Where have you been? You're late!" screamed a fuming Ray. The others were used to this so they didn't even try to stop them. They knew that eventually they will stop.

"Can it, Pyro. I was with that jerk of boyfriend of your. He is so annoying. Grrr… He makes me so mad." She sighed to calm down. "So, when are we going to the mall already? I can't wait any longer." Serena whined.

"Cut the drama, Serena. We were waiting for you to come." Said an irritated Ray. They were on their way soon, and they were in the mall in no time. 

After a long time of shopping, Ami got a SHORT blue skirt (with the help of, Mina of course.) with a white and blue top. (I'm not much of a style type.) Lita got a skintight green Jean with a split side that reached up to her knee. She got a top that showed her flat stomach. Mina got a SHORT orange skirt that had splits on either side. She had a thin-strapped shirt, which was only over one shoulder. Ray got a tight red dress that reaches up to mid-thigh. Serena had a black skintight pullover with black boots. They were ready to knock them dead.

Well, here goes. This chapter and the next are going to be a short one so sorry. Please bear with me.

Please review. 


	3. Let's have fun

Chapter 2

Let's have fun!

Serena and the girls all went to the party at 7. They could hear the music from the downstairs lobby. It was blasting. They walked to the door and knocked. In no time Andrew was at the door dressed in pants and a shirt. He smiled and opened the door wider so that they could enter.

"Hey guys, you look great. Come in," he said looking pleased that they could come. 

They entered the apartment. It was quite big. There were people everywhere. Some were making out, in the middle of the room. Serena blushed at that and turned around. She looked around and her eyes fell on black hair. Her eyes immediately narrowed. What the hell is he doing? He wasn't going to ruin her day. Not now. She turned around and walked to her friends, who were now with hot guys. She sighed and walked to sit by one of the chairs. It was going to be a long night. After a couple of minutes, Mina walked to Serena.

"Hey Serena, can you do me a favor?" Mina asked giving her one of her pleading looks.

"What is it?" Serena asked suspiciously. She knew her friend; she wanted something big. And she wasn't sure if she was going to like it.

"Well… you see… I was wondering if you could dance. Like you know. Like when we were at the sleep over. You dance good you know." Mina stuttered. Ohhh. This is worthless. 

"No way! Are you crazy? These are college people here. Who do you think is here? Not now, anyways." Serena exclaimed. Serena was starting to get tourist-y, so she walked to the punch table and drank a few of the cups that were set out. She started feeling pretty dizzy.

She walked to the dance floor and started dancing. She moved her hips around letting the music move her body. She was soon the center of attention and every one was looking at her. Every male, including Darien, were looking at her with hunger. Some of the girls looked at her with jealousy and others with amusement. Every one else joined in eventually, and people were dancing and making out in the middle of the floor. 

Serena realized that she was dancing with another person, turned around to look at the person who was pressed to her back. Darien was standing behind her, his eyes a little unfocused. She put her hand around his neck and stood closer. They started moving together. Serena closed her eyes and dropped her head back. She moved her body closed to Darien's. She pushed her hips to his as she started to move from side to side.

Darien couldn't help but groan at her movement. She was almost torturing him. He could feel her breast pressed to his chest. They were almost perfect. He sighed and dropped his head on her shoulder. They were almost at the door, and no one was looking. He gave her shoulder a very soft kiss. Serena pressed her breast further to his chest. She was warm. She felt like she was on fire actually. Darien put feather soft kisses on her neck and shoulder.

"Want to come to my place?" he asked huskily. His voice was hoarse from the emotions. Getting a nod from Serena, he walked out the door, with Serena behind. 

His apartment was next to Andrew's and they were there in no time. He closed the door behind them. He turned around and saw Serena looking at his apartment. His mind was fuzzy from the drink and he didn't know what he was doing. He walked behind her and put his hand around her small waist. She laid her back on his muscular chest.

Darien looked at the skin on her shoulder and neck. His head went lower and he kissed her collarbone. He kissed his way up to her neck and to her ear. He felt her shudder and turned her around so that she was facing him. She looked at him and she saw a handsome man looking at her like a piece of meat. She moved up on her tiptoes, and he moved down. Their lips were inches apart. Their breath was on one another's lips. 

Darien moved down and closed the distance between their lips. He let his lips moved over hers gently at first, but soon his tongue ran over her lower lips so that she would open her mouth. She responded without hesitation. Their tongues played together. They were soon kissing passionately, their hunger coming out. His hands started moving everywhere. They found their way to her knees and picked her up. He started walking to his bedroom. 

He laid her on the bed gently and got on top her. He kissed her lips bruising it, and kissed his way down her neck and collarbones. Soon they were helping each other out of their clothes. 

          From here it's none of our business, let them enjoy their little session. ^_~ 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Ray and the others were looking for Serena at the same time so that they could go home.

"Where could she be?" asked a very impatient Ray. They have been looking for her for almost 30 minutes now and she was nowhere in sight.

 "Maybe she went home." Ami suggested in answer to Ray's question. She was almost calm.

"Yeah, she probably went home because she was tired. Who knows what Serena would do?" Lita said putting in her few words.

Ray sighed and smiled. She too was a little drunk, but she knew what she was doing. They where all drunk.

Thinking Serena had gone home and was probably sleeping, the four girls walked to their houses. 

If only they knew.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

After a couple of hours, Serena and Darien were sleeping. Serena was laying on Darien's chest her hand on his chest. And Darien was sleeping with his hands around her waist and the other on her shoulder so that she was half pressed against his side and half over him. Serena sighed and snuggled closer to the warmth that she was feeling, not know whom she was pressed against.

Well that's it for this chapter I hope you like it. 

Please review. 


	4. What happened?

Chapter 3

What happened?

  
            The next morning, Serena and Darien were still sleeping on the bed. Serena sleepily moved closer to the warm feeling that was next to her. "Hmm… nice skin. Clean, smooth…"- SKIN?! What skin? She started to feel the smooth thing that was going up and down. Her eyes popped open at the realization of the body of another person. Naked. 'Oh God, please, I didn't do anything. Please anything but that.' Tears came to her eyes as she felt the soreness of her lower stomach and legs. She blinked her tears away and tried to see who it was. She looked up and her whole world crumbled down to nothing. There, sleeping under her was, Darien. She felt his hand tighten around her, and her eyes widened. She stayed still so he wouldn't wake up. How could this have happened? She felt more tears come to her eyes, but she closed her eyes tight so that nothing could come our. After making sure he wasn't awake, she slowly moved away from his grasp. 

She slowly looked for her clothing. She walked out of the building after getting dressed. She didn't feel good at all. She felt like crying and throwing up. She walked up to her house and climbed in through the window, glad that Luna wasn't there. She was probably with Artimes. She lay on her bed, and was about to sleep when she all of a sudden she felt nauseous. She ran to the bathroom. She came out after a couple of minutes and laid back on bed until sleep over took her.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Darien woke up to the sound of his apartment door closing. He looked around and was suddenly aware of his nakedness. He looked next to him and saw a blood stain. 'Oh jeez. I slept with a virgin girl.' He sighed and stood up. Who could she be? Does he know her? Did he bring her from Andrew's party? Probably.

Darien slowly got up from his bed and walked to his bathroom. After taking a bath, he walked to his bedroom to change when the doorbell rang. He walked to the door and slowly opened it, only to be met with a thousand and one questions from Andrew.

"Dude, who was the girl? Was she good? How come you didn't tell me you were going to take her…?" Andrew went on and on until Darien had enough.

"Andy. I don't even know who she was. I was drunk." Darien answered shortly as he stepped away from the door so that Andrew could enter. He sighed and walked in. "She went away while I was sleeping." Darien said.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

At noon Serena woke up, she feeling sick. She felt like she could sleep forever. She stood up unsteadily and walked out of the room and down the steps to the kitchen. Her mother was making some breakfast while her father was reading a book. Her little brother was playing his usual video game. She walked to the kitchen table and sat on one of the chairs. 

"Good morning." She mumbled as she put her head in her folded arm. 

"Good morning honey. How was the party?" asked her father, Ken. Ken had brown hair and glasses that rested on his nose. "Did you have fun?" he asked.

"Oh yes. I had fun." She said with no excitement in her voice. 'Yeah, I slept with Darien.' She sighed and looked at her mother. "What's for lunch, Mom?" she asked as her mother brought out the food.

"We're eating sushi's and rice." Said Ilene as she put out the plates. 

"Okay." She said as she waited for her food to be put down in front of her for her to eat. When her mother had put the food down, she felt nauseous again. "I'm not hungry, mother." She said as she stood up. "I think I'll go for a walk." She walked to the door.

"Are you alright, dear?" Ilene asked concern taking over her voice. She didn't know what was wrong with her daughter but she had a feeling that it was from the party that she went to last night. 

"I'm alright, Mom. Thanks for asking." She offered a weak smile. She opened the door and went out feeling the light wind and fresh air on her face and hair. It was nice to be outside sometimes. She walked to the park and sat on one of the benches. She sighed as she laid on it. It always made her feel better to be out here. It was so fresh and beautiful. The roses were every different color. She sighed and closed her eyes, trying to leave every kind of thought that was on her mind behind. Especially the one that she saw this morning and what she had done last night without her even knowing it. 

After an hour, she sat up and looked around. She wanted to go to the arcade but she knew that he was going to be there. ' I don't want to see him know. I don't think I can look him in the eye again.' But she and the girls were supposed to meet there, and she had to be there. She sighed again and stood up from the bench. She began to walk towards the arcade. 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Darien was a little worried about the girl he slept with. He wasn't sure if he was going to be in trouble or something. He doesn't even know whom he slept with. He sighed again and started walking to the arcade. Hopefully a little argument with Serena will help. He smiled at the thought of Serena and her red face. It was already helping.

As he reached the arcade, he saw Serena walking to the arcade herself. But today she wasn't herself at all. She looked down and her usual, flying hair was dragging on the pavement. He smiled and stood as he waited for her. "Hey, Meatball head. What's the matter, did you fall down and hurt your leg?" he asked, as he expected an everyday argument. To his surprise she didn't even look him in the face. He saw her body stiffen.

Serena wished she could disappear. She didn't want to look at him at all, not since last night. "Hello, Da…Darien." She stuttered as she passed him. She could feel his eyes on her back as she walked. 

Darien looked at her with shock. Did she just say hello to him? What happened to 'shut up you creep.' What happened to 'Jerk'? "Are you feeling alright Meatball head?" he asked.

"I'm…I'm alright, thank you." She said as she stepped into the door. She looked around and felt like everyone could see what she had done, like they could read it on her face. She lowered her head and walked across the room. Her friends weren't here yet so she had some time to spend until they arrived. 

Across the room, Darien stood shell-shocked in the middle of the room, with his mouth hanging open. She didn't even shout at him for calling her Meatball head. Oh well, she probably had a bad day. He shook his head and went to the counter where Andrew was working. He sat in one of the nearest booths and waited until Andrew was available. 

"Hey Dare. How's it going?" Andrew asked as he got to the other side of the counter. 

"Hey Andy. I'm okay I guess. Do you know what's wrong with Meatball head? She didn't even shout at me when I called her that." Darien said as he took a sip of his coffee. 

Andrew looked at him with surprise. "She didn't shout at you? Not even a 'don't call me that'?" Andrew asked not sure any more than Darien was.

"Nope. She just said 'hi Darien'." Darien answered as he looked behind him to see Serena at the corner of the arcade laying her head in her crossed arms. "Something big must have happened if she isn't playing a Sailor V game." His eyes tried to look at her face but it was turned so he couldn't see what was wrong with her. All of a sudden he thought he saw one of her shoulder shaking. He turned to Andrew, "Andrew, what's wrong with Meatball head? Is she crying?" he asked looking at Andrew asking if he saw her cry too.

Andrew did see her. "I don't know. Maybe I should go and talk to her." With that Andrew walked to Serena's booth and sat on the opposite side of the chair. "Hey Serena, are you okay?" he asked as he cranked his head so that he could see her face. 

She looked up startled and wiped her eyes right away. "Oh…I'm okay." She said as she tried to smile. "I'm just not in a good mood that's all." She said as she tried to cover up for her cry. She smiled weakly. She looked to the door at the sound of the bell. 'Saved by the bell.' She thought as she saw her friends come in. "Oh, here comes the girls." She said as she saw them walk to her. She smiled a fake smile and greeted them. "Hey guys. Took you long enough." She said teasingly. 

Ray looked at Serena funnily. "You came here before us? The world is coming to an end." She faked horror as she put her hand on her forehead. "How come you came here early?" she asked as she sat down across from Serena. 

"Oh, I was at the park so I decided I would come here early today." She said. She felt eyes on her and looked up to see Darien looking at her from across the room. She remembered seeing his face while he was sleeping. She saw his bare chest and his arms wrapped tightly around her waist. She remembered the feeling of his naked body pressed against hers. She looked away from him, not wanting him to see her tearful eyes. She looked around to see if any one of the girls had seen her tears and was grateful when she saw them engrossed in their conversation. 

That's all for this chapter I hope you like my story.

Please review. 


	5. i'm WHAT!

Hey every one. Thanks for the review. I know I'm not good at spelling and grammar I'll try my best next time. Sorry about chapter one. I'm still kind of new so I still need to get to know the site. But I have replaced it. Sorry. .

Chapter 4

I'M WHAT?!

**ONE WEEK LATER**

Serena was sitting on her bed. Her aunt red hasn't visited her since last week. She wanted to talk to her mother but she didn't want her mother to be disappointed in her. She was scared of the consequences. She started walking around and then sat down again. She was really scared. She has been feeling nauseous ever since "then". This is NOT good. Not good at all.

That night she walked to the park and sat at the darkest side of the garden. The smell of roses filled her nose. It was a beautiful night. The sky was filled with stars and the moon was shining bright. It was almost comforting her. She smiled at her silliness and lied back with her arms crossed behind her head. 

After about 30 minutes, she started to get hungry. She walked back home to get something to eat. She got into her house and sat at one of the chairs in the kitchen. "Mom, can I have something to eat?" she asked as her mother walked in to the kitchen.

"Of course dear. Are you sure you want to eat? You haven't been feeling well these past few days." Ilene asked, her motherly voice taking over. Serena hadn't been the same since the party, and she was worried. She hasn't eaten proper food for quite a while, and she hasn't been her usual happy self lately. 'If only I knew what was on her mind.' she though worriedly. She only hoped that, one-day when her daughter is ready, she would tell her what was bothering her. "What would you like to have dear?" she asked as she walked to the stove to get her food.

"Oh, anything. It's just that I'm hungry." Serena sat there with a thoughtful look on her face. What was wrong with her? Didn't she like to eat food a lot? Her thoughts were interrupted when her mother brought her something to eat. She ate a little bit and then stood up. "Thanks mom. I'm okay now. I'll go to my room and do some homework." She said.

Ilene looked at her daughter as she walked up the stairs and to her room. She hoped that her prediction wasn't as right as she thought it was. Only one thing can make people act like Serena was acting, and she prayed it wasn't. 'She's too young. Too young.' She thought as tears came to her eyes. 

Serena sat at her desk and started to do her homework. She did it with no difficulty. She had been able to concentrate on her work during the past week. Things had been different. No monsters had appeared lately. She wasn't sure if she should think it was a good thing or bad. But she hoped that it was for the good. She sighed and put her pen down. She needed to talk to someone. Maybe she should.

Downstairs, Ilene was sitting on the kitchen chair reading the mornings news, since she wasn't able to read it in the morning. 

"Mom, can I talk to you?" Serena asked, looking nervous. She wasn't sure if she would be able to, but she had to talk to someone. 

Ilene smiled. Maybe it was sooner than she thought. "Sure, dear. What would you like to talk about?" she asked as she set down the tea that she was drinking. 

Well, you see, remember last week, I went to that party?" she asked looking at her mother. She never dared to look at anyone in the eye since that day. Getting a nod from her mother she continued. She took a deep breath and let out trying to calm herself. "Well… you see. There was a drink and I drank a lot of it. I didn't know it was spiked. So, I got drunk and I did something that I didn't think I'd ever do." She said as tears came to her eyes. Ilene not wanting to stop her daughter's confession, she didn't do anything. She knew that this will be the only chance she would get to know what was really bothering her. "I…I slept with a guy, mom. Please don't be disappointed at me. I didn't know what I was doing. I was drunk. I'm so sorry, mom. I didn't mean to disappoint you. And now, mom…" she started to break down, and then breathed deeply, so she could calm her senses and continue. "And now, mom, I haven't got my period. I was supposed to have it last week and it didn't come. I though, maybe it would come after a couple of days, but it didn't. Mom, I'm sorry. Please don't be disappointed. I didn't mean to." Serena begged as she kneeled in front of her mother's legs. She laid her head on her Mom's leg. "Please don't disown me, please." She whispered. She lied there for what seemed like forever, letting her tears fall on her mother's leg.

Ilene was afraid of this, and now, it was true. Tears came to her eyes and she let her hand run over Serena's head, letting it sooth hers and Serena's mind. It was just too soon. She wasn't ready yet. "Don't worry, dear. We'll go to the doctor tomorrow and have a test." Said in a calm voice, which she didn't really feel. "Everything will be alright." She whispered. ' I hope it would.' She thought. "Can I ask you who the young man is?" Ilene asked. She felt Serena stiffen and she knew she wasn't ready for it. "You don't have to tell me. You'll tell me when you are ready." She said soothingly. Serena relaxed as her mother stroked her head, making her feel calm and relaxed. She sighed with content and let her eyes droop. 

Darien was sitting on his couch, when Serena entered his mind. She had been acting strange. She was almost avoiding him. It wasn't that he cared or anything. 'Sure, tell your self that, Chiba.' Darien turned around and looked out his window. It's not like he liked Serena or anything. It's just that he missed their usual bickering. He sighed; his thoughts now were about the party at Andrews. He wondered who the girl was. He felt like he should know her. He stood up and walked to the balcony. It was nice today. The weather was beautiful. His roses looked pleasing, but nothing seemed to calm his mind. Things were crazy. Sometimes at the thought of Serena's name, he could feel his heart beat faster. Sometimes, his mind screamed her name. This was crazy; it's Meatball head he was thinking about. It's not like he liked her or anything. 'And who told you that?' asked an annoying voice. Grrr… this is nuts. Now his own mind was disagreeing with him. 

He looked at the time and realized that it was 10 P.M. Time to go to bed. He went in to his bedroom and changed to his nightclothes, and went to his bed. 

The next morning, Serena woke up to the feeling of fur nudging her side. She turned around and saw Luna sitting next to her. "Good morning Luna." She said as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She saw the way Luna was looking at her. "What? What are you looking at?" she asked confused.

Luna continued looking to at her for a little while then talked, "Why have you been acting different?" she asked.

"Wha…What?" she was taken aback by Luna's question. "What do you mean by acting different?" she asked, looking at her cat nervously. 'I'm pretty sure she doesn't know, does she?' Serena started to panic, but she tried not to show it. 

Luna just looked at her and shrugged, (If cats can shrug. ^_^;) "I was just asking. You haven't whined for a long time, and you haven't eaten a thing, either." She said, moving her eyes over Serena. 'What is she hiding?' she asked herself. Oh, she was going to find out.

Serena walked down to the kitchen and sat on the chair. "Good morning, dad. Good morning, mom." She greeted them, not looking at them in the eye. 

Ken's face lightened up at the sight of his daughter. "Good morning to you too, Serena." He smiled at her. Serena smiled and looked at her mother wondering if she had told her father yet. From the way he greeted her she knew that her mother hadn't told him. 

"Good morning honey. How are you feeling today?" she asked, referring to her every day sickness. 

"I'm okay, mom. Thanks for asking." She smiled at her. She was happy that she told her mother, she felt much better than she did before. Talking to someone always helped.

"Honey, I'm going to have to go out now. I have something to take care of." Serena's father said as he folded his newspaper and stood up. 

"Okay, dear. I was thinking of taking Serena to town today." Ilene said as she looked at Serena from the corner of her eye. 

"Okay, honey. I'll see you later then." He said as he kissed her cheeks and walked out of the house. 

Serena and Ilene changed to their street clothes and went to town, to visit the doctor. 

After 30 minutes in the doctor's office, Serena waited for her result with her mother by her side. 

The door to the office opened and in came the doctor. She held a clipboard and had a kind face. She walked to where they were seated, and looked from Serena to Ilene. "Serena, I have your results." She said as she looked at Serena warily. 

Serena looked at her, pleading with her eyes, not wanting her to say what she was thinking. "You're pregnant." The doctor said, as she looked to Ilene. 

"I'm WHAT?!" Serena shouted as she fell to the ground. "I can't be, I mean, I'm only 15. Oh mom. What am I going to do?" she asked as tears fell down her eyes. She put her head in her hands and sobbed brokenly. 

This is the end of chapter 4. 

Thanks for reading my fic. And thanks for your reviews. 

Review please. 


	6. what happens now?

This is my 5th chapter and I hope you like it.

Enjoy.

Chapter 5

What happens now?

Serena sat in front of her mother. Her eyes were still filled with confusion and uncertainty. They were going to tell her father, and she was not sure if she was going to like his reaction. But right know the only thing that was running through her mind was: 'Pregnant… slept with Darien. Going to have his baby.' She sat there with no sign of life. She was frozen to her seat.

"Honey, are you alright. It's going to be all right. We will do anything we can to help." Her mother soothed. "Have you decided if you are going to keep the baby?" Ilene asked.

That question got her attention. "Mom, I know I'm young and that I'm not responsible, but I want to keep the baby. Even it is HIS baby." Serena answered. She had no intention of killing a baby who had anything to do with her mistake. 

"Are you going to tell the father?" Ilene looked at her daughter. Serena hadn't told her yet who the father was, but one day she would. She hoped. She had a feeling that Serena knew who that person was, and just didn't want to talk about him. She also had a feeling that he might be closer than she thought. 

Serena's head snapped up at that question. Was she going to tell him? What if he said he didn't want it? No, she was going to take care of the baby by herself. There is no way she was going to let him see it. What about Ray? Serena's eyes filled with tears at the thought of her friend. What would she think of her now? Would she still be her friend? Would she ever forgive her? She didn't think so. No, no one was ever going to find out who the father was. Not even her parents. "No, mom. No one will know who it is. Not even you. No." she repeated to herself. 

At that moment her father walked into the house and called out to his wife. Ilene walked to him and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Hello, dear. How are you?" she said as she took his briefcase.

He sat on the couch and noticed Serena sitting on the floor in front of him. "Hello, Serena. What's the matter? You don't look too happy." He observed as he saw his daughter's back stiffen. He looked at his wife and saw that she was avoiding eye contact with him. 

"Dear, Serena has something to tell you. Something has happened and you should know about it." Ilene said, looking at her daughter. 

Serena turned around and looked at her father. He was looking at her questioningly. He was confused. What could be so serious that they can't even look at him in the eye. "Dad, I made a mistake. The day I went to the party…" Serena told him about the drink, about Darien and everything. Including her pregnancy. Ken's face was getting redder ever minute. He was very angry. "… I'm sorry dad. I didn't know what was going on. Please forgive me." She pleaded. She saw his emotions change very quickly. She wasn't sure if she should be scared or happy. 

"Who did this to you? Who dared to touched you?" he shouted out of nowhere. Serena was surprised by his reaction. Whatever she was expecting, this wasn't it. "I'll kill him! How could he?" Ken, went on and on with his threats. Serena and Ilene exchanged looks. 

"Dad, please. It's not just his fault. It was mine too. I didn't know I would get drunk. I'm sorry." She said as she looked at the ground. What if he said to give away the baby? He wouldn't say that. Would he? She wasn't sure anymore. Everything was a mess. She was going to have a baby, and she was only 15. She was going to be a mother. 

Her father calmed down. How could she defend others and blame herself. His eyes softened at the thought of his little girl being a mother. 

That night Serena was sleeping on her bed, when a familiar beep started. She woke up and took out her communicator. "Yes, Moon here." She said sleepily. 

Mars's face appeared on the small screen, "Meatball head, there is a monster attack in the park. We need Moon now." Mars said, and she was out of the screen right away. 

Serena transformed and crawled out of her room through the window. She ran as fast as she could. When she got closer to the park, she saw a lot of attacks, and she started running to the light. There was, Jupiter, Mercury, Mars, and Venus. Mercury and Venus where on the ground, nursing their wounds. Mars and Jupiter were fighting like crazy. She ran without her usual statements and pulled her energy to attack the monster. She didn't see as one of his tentacles went out and headed for her. It wrapped its tentacles around her waist. She screamed as it sucked the energy out of her. The only thought that was running in her head was the baby. Is it okay? Did that monster hurt him? All of a sudden, a rose was thrown, cutting the tentacle to pieces. She fell to the ground clutching her waist. "Sailor Moon, now." Tuxedo mask shouted to her. 

Sailor Moon got up to her feet shakily and attacked with her all might. "Moon Tiara Magic!" She shouted as she threw her tiara at the monster. She didn't see the attack he threw before he was hit, but someone did, and he flipped to the ground and removed her from harms way as it was about to hit her. She looked up and smiled at him gratefully. "Thanks," she said. He put her to her feet and bid them good-bye and flipped away. 

Sailor Moon, from her energy loss, collapsed to the ground. The scouts ran to her and checked her pulse. They sighed a sigh of relief. But Mercury took out her computer and scanned Serena. She saw another life in her. Her face paled at what she saw. She knew her computer was always right. 'Oh my, God. How could have this happened? Is this why she had been acting like this for the past week?' Mercury's thoughts were interrupted as she saw Serena move. She looked at her with shock. 

Serena slowly opened her eyes and saw Mercury looking at her. She sighed, and she knew that it was time tell them the truth. But before she could tell Mercury started speaking. "Why didn't you tell us? Don't you trust us? Aren't we good enough?" she asked.

"No, it's not like that. I just found out this morning." Serena answered as she looked at the ground. She didn't want to see the look Mercury was giving her.

"Uh… you lost us," Jupiter said looking confused. "Did we miss something?" she asked looking from Sailor Moon to Mercury.

"Yes, I have to tell you something." Sailor Moon said as she de-transform. "I'm pregnant." She whispered.

The others looked at her with shock. "For a minute there, I thought you said you were pregnant." Laughed Jupiter, not believing Serena. Looking at Serena's serious face, she wasn't sure anymore. "You're just joking, right?" she asked looking at her.

Serena turned her head away from her friends. "No." she whispered. 'No,' she repeated for herself. 'But I wish I was.' She thought brokenly. 

Serena looked back at them and saw them with tears. 'Why are they looking at me like that? Are they ashamed of me?' she thought frantically. "I'm sorry you guys. It was the night of the party." She said trying to answer their unspoken question.

"Oh my God. We thought you went home and left. It's our fault. We should have waited for you. Oh Serena. Who? Who was it?" The now de-transformed Ami asked, looking guilty. 

"I can't... I can't tell you. I don't think I can." Serena said, looking at the ground. "It's not that I don't trust you, its just that, well, I don't think you should know about him." She finished as she stood up and prepared to leave. She turned around and looked at her friends, "I'm sorry I've shamed you. You don't have to still be my friend if you don't want to be." She said looking at each one of them.

Ray, who had been quiet, finally spoke. "You will always be our friend. We will be there for you, no matter what. We will always be your friends." She said as she walked to her friend and hugged her tightly. 

'How long? How long would you be my friend?' she thought. She hugged her back with no emotion in it. She sighed and moved away. "I should get going. I'm tired." She said and started walking away. 

Her friends looked at her retreating back. All of their thoughts were the same. 'Who is the father?'

That's it for this chapter. I hope you like it. I've improved my spelling and grammar. 

Thanks for the review. 


	7. who is that?

Chapter 6

Who is that?

**_5 months later_**

Serena was now 5 months pregnant and she was starting to show. She started wearing baggy shirts and big pants. It is sometimes hard to hide her stomach from others.

It was Saturday morning. Serena couldn't sleep so she decided to go to the arcade. She hadn't gone there as much anymore, and Andrew was asking her why she wasn't. She told him she had been busy, but her real reason was Darien. She didn't want to see him. She thought if she saw him again, she would break down. She sighed and looked for a shirt she could wear. Maybe it was time to tell Andrew the truth. 

She walked to the arcade and looked around inside. In front of the counter was Darien, his nose stuck in his book. She wanted to ignore him and walked straight to Andrew, but he already saw her and was now waving at her.

"Hey Meatball head, long time no see." He said as he turned around to look at her. He gave her a killer smile that made her weak at the knees. She offered a weak smile and walked to where he was seated. "How come I haven't seen you lately?" he asked as she sat next to him. He realized that she was gaining weight, but didn't want to comment on it. How come she started gaining weight now? Didn't she always eat too much? He thought curiously. She'd been acting strangely around him lately, he didn't know what he did but what ever it was, it must have been big. 

"Yeah, I've been busy, I guess." She said. She looked over to where Andrew was standing and called out to him. "Hey, Andrew, can I get a chocolate milkshake?" she asked.

He smiled and went to make her drink. When he got back he looked at Serena. She'd been dressing really weirdly these past couple of months. 

"Hey Andrew, I need to talk to you." Serena said as she took her milkshake from him and walked to a booth on the other side of the room. 

Andrew looked at Darien confused, shrugged his shoulders, and walked behind her. 

Once they were seated, Serena took a deep breath and thought, 'here goes'. She started talking. "I'm pregnant." She said, looking at Andrew as different emotions went through his face. First, he was confused, and then realization settled in, then anger shot through him as if the other emotions never existed. 

"Who did this to you? When?" he asked as he clenched his fist tightly. She could see his knuckles turning white.

"I can't tell you who, I don't think I ever will, but it was at your party. I was kind of drunk. I guess we were both drunk." She said, darting her eyes to Darien's back. "We were both drunk." She repeated. 

"At…At my party? Why didn't you tell me? Oh, God." He sighed as he banged his head over and over against the table, until she put her hand between his head and the table. She winced when his head made contact with her hand, but she didn't say anything. 

"It's not your fault. I didn't want to talk about it, but I thought it was time to tell you the truth." She said shrugging her shoulders. "I better go," she said as she stood up and left the arcade.

Andrew sat there alone for a moment, before Darien came and sat where Serena had been sitting. "What was that all about?" he asked as he saw the shell-shocked look on his friends face. 

"I can't believe it. Serena…she…she's pre…pregnant." He stuttered as he looked at his friend.

"WHAT?" Darien screamed. He looked around as he got looks from other costumers. "What? With who?" he asked.

Andrew shook his head trying to rid the look of shock from his face. "She didn't want anyone to know, only she knows, not even her friends and family know." He said as he looked at Darien.

"But…but, HOW?" he almost demanded as his eyes narrowed.

"How do you think babies are born?" he said sarcastically.

"What I mean is, she is too young. I don't know, I just wanted to know who it was." Darien said as rested his head on his arms.

**_9TH MONTH_**

Serena lay on her bed clutching her stomach. It hurt, and she felt wet under her. She felt pain on her lower stomach. "MOM!" she screamed as she felt more pain. "MOM! AWW! IT HURTS!" she cried as the pain increased. 

The door to her room was opened as Ilene, Ken, and Sammy entered. "Oh dear, Oh honey, are you all right? Ken get the car keys, we're going to the hospital!" Ilene shouted frantically. 

They entered the hospital and took her to the emergency room. After hours of screaming and shouting a baby cry was heard.

"Oh my, he is handsome." Said Ilene as she held a baby boy. The baby had little black hairs, and stormy blue eyes that looked like a clear midnight. 

Serena took him from her mother's hand and looked at him. Her breath caught in her throat. He looks just like his father. Just like Darien. He was handsome. Her eyes watered at the thought of Darien. She had been having new feelings for him. Whenever she saw him, she felt like running into his arms. She still remembered the feeling of his bare skin. It's warmth. It's smoothness. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, the smell of baby feeling her senses.

She looked at her mother, "Isn't he beautiful? He looks just like his father. Just like him. But he won't be able to see him now could he?" she laughed bitterly as tears spilled from her eyes. "But I have a feeling that he will find out soon, because he looks just like him." She cried as she looked at her child. "Damien."

"What?" Ilene asked surprised by the sudden change of subject.

"Damien, that's what his name is. He's a Damien." She said as she looked at him lovingly.

The next day, Serena went home with a healthy baby. Her friends were waiting for her when she entered the house. They were all waiting anxiously as she entered the door.

"Ohhh…can I see him? Can I hold him?" every one was cooing over him when she entered. They all made a circle to look at him. 

Ray saw the baby's eyes and hair, and she knew who the father was. She didn't have to ask who it was. She looked at her friend closely. 'Why didn't she tell us? Doesn't she trust us?' she asked herself.

Serena looked up, and saw Ray looking at her. She looked away knowing she had already found out about the baby.

On Sunday, Serena and the girls were taking baby Damien to the arcade. Serena and Ray talked and told the others about him. The only thing that was scaring Serena was talking to Darien. Hopefully he wouldn't know. But she knew that he would have to find out sooner or later. She just hoped later.

They walked through the door and looked around. Serena was looking for a certain black-haired man. Sure enough he was sitting by the counter talking to Andrew. She was about to walk away when he spotted her and waved her over. She sighed and walked to them with baby Damien in her hands. She sat on one of the booths near the counter and smiled her bright smile. "Hey Andrew, how is it going?" she said trying to cover Damien from Darien's sight as much as possible. It wasn't hard to know who the father was, just by looking at Damien, you could tell right away. 

"Hey Serena, how is the big guy? Can I see him?" he asked as he walked around the counter to stand beside Serena. She looked at her friends nervously. She slowly handed Damien to Andrew and looked at his face, to see if he would recognize him. 

Andrew observed Damien's face and looked at Serena teasingly. "If you tell me, if I wasn't mistaken, I would have said he was Darien's child." He teased. 

Serena's face paled at his statement. 'Is it that obvious?' she thought. She looked at her friends, to see them as shocked as she was. 

She nervously bit her lower lip. She looked at Darien from the corner of her eyes and saw that he hadn't moved the whole time, but she knew that he could hear and didn't want to take any chances.

Darien was curious, and wanted to look at the child. What Andrew said had almost made him choke on his drink. Like that would happen. Ha, Serena and Darien having a child together. He turned around and looked at baby Damien. He was taken aback. He studied Damien with narrowed eyes. He had black hair and blue eyes. He looked at Serena; she was looking at the ground. He was now curious and nervous at the same time.

"Who IS the father…?"He asked. 


	8. What?

Chapter 7                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                               

WHAT?!?

             "Who IS the father?" Darien asked as he looked at Serena carefully. He wasn't sure but he knew that she was hiding something from him. Or is it everyone else? 'Why do I feel like I should know something?' he thought as confusion roomed his mind. He frowned as he concentrated. He looked at the boy and he immediately (even though it's unlike Darien) fell in love with him. He knew that when he grows up, he was going to be a ladies man. 

             Serena looked as Darien looked at Damien. Her face was pale. Why did he ask her that? And why is he looking at Damien like that? Many questions came to her mind, but she didn't bother to answer any of them, she knew she would only get headache. If she didn't have it already that is. "Why would you want to know? It's not like you care." She said defensively. She didn't like the way he was looking at him. 

             Darien looked at her sharply. How dare she? Of course he cared. For God's sake, he loved her. With out him realizing it his eyes had softened and he was now looking at her lovingly. 

Serena gasped inward as she saw the way he was looking at her. She looked around and noticed that no one was paying any attention to them. She looked back at him. Did she imagine it? No, she didn't. He was still looking at her with the same expression on his face. He was handsome. There was no denying it. She'd been having dreams of him ever since, but she never told anyone, not even her friends. She always saw his eyes. The deep blue, you could drown in it if not careful. But Serena knew that she has already drowned and she couldn't get back out. She looked back at him as she also becomes drowned by the love she felt for him.

             They stood there looking into each other's eyes. It seemed almost eternity before Damien cried and brought both of them back to reality. They shook their head and looked away from each other. Serena looked over to Damien who was still crying. She almost felt like laughing as she saw her friends try to stop him from crying with no success.

             Darien looked at Damien and walked to him. Damien was in Andrew's arms. Darien slowly neared them and looked at Andrew, "Can I hold him?" he asked not even taking his eyes away from Damien. He felt like he should know him, 'Why?' he asked himself as he took Damien from Andrew's arm. To every one's surprise Damien stopped crying as looked at Darien as if studying him. Darien, too, looked at Damien. He felt like he was looking at himself. Like a small version of himself. 

             Serena's eyes widened as she saw Darien holding Damien and Damien seemed to stop crying. She looked at her friends desperately.

             "Serena, who is Damien's father?" Darien turned around and looked at her.

Serena looked back at him as her face turned white. "Why should I tell you? You won't even care!" Serena said as she once again regained her voice.

             Darien got angry (though he didn't know why). "What do you mean 'You won't even care'?! Why would I ask if I didn't care? Can't you just answer and tell us who the father is?" he screamed at her as gave Damien back to Andrew. He walked over to her a mare meter away from her as his eyes burned with fire. "WHO IS THE FATHER?!" Darien screamed as his face turned red with anger.

             "You want to know who the father is?!" Serena scream as she walked closer to him. "You are! You are Damien's father!" Serena shouted as blurted it out without knowing.

             Darien's face went white; he stood there frozen and couldn't move or think. His mind was blank as all thought vanished from his head. The only thought was, 'Damien…son…slept with Serena.' 

             The whole arcade went silent. No one moved and no one spoke. Andrew stood there frozen like Darien. He couldn't believe his ears. 

             Darien thought his ears were deceiving him. Damien was his son? When did they sleep toge-? 'Oh God. It was Serena all along who I had slept with at Andrew's. Why didn't she tell me?'

             Serena's eyes filled with fear as she realized her mistake. She felt even more scared when she looked at Darien as many emotions were playing on his face. All of a sudden all emotions were drowned when anger shot his eyes. 

             "Why the hell didn't you tell me?" Darien asked in a dangerously law voice. Serena didn't like this at all. He wanted to grasp her and drag her so that they could talk, but he didn't he couldn't. How could she be so heartless? He loved her. She was his world. Hell, he didn't even mind her having a baby from another person; he had promised himself that he would raise it like he was his own. But he had no Idea it actually WAS his child.

             Darien looked at her with hatred and walked out of the arcade leaving a gaping audience and a heartbroken Serena. She felt tears come to her eyes. Had she done the right thing by kipping his child away from him? She had seen the hurt and pained look on his face. But what scared her the most was the hatred that she saw in his eyes. 

             She fell to the ground brokenly. Tears started to fall on her check. She put her hand on her face and sobbed. Her friends looked at their broken friend hopelessly. Ray stood there feeling angry. How could he be so insensitive? She walked to her friend her and hugged her trying to comfort her. She knew how it feels to be broken; she'd been broken once, and by the same man. She rocked her slowly feeling Serena's tears slowed. 

             Feeling his mother's pain, Damien started to cry. Serena turned around and slowly stood from Ray's embrace and walked to her son. He was still in Andrew's arms. She took him from Andrew and cuddled him and started to hush him. She couldn't stay any longer, she need to be alone. Well alone meaning her and Damien. She looked at her friend's and smiled weakly, "I'll see you guys late." She said as she walked out of the arcade with Damien in her hand. 

             She walked to the park. She walked to the rose garden and sat on one of the benches were it had a good view of the roses and lake. She looked down a small smile crept to her lip. He always brings a smile to her. At least she will always have a part of him. Her smile faded as her eyes saddened at the thought of Darien. 

             On the other side of the park, Darien was walked to his rose garden. It always mad him feel better when he was down. His thoughts were taken to the time at the arcade. He couldn't believe it. He was a father and he didn't even know it. His eyes hardened at the thought of Damien. How could she so heartless and don't even tell him that he had someone he could call his own. His own flash and blood. That he could say I have someone to live for. He sat on one of the benches and looked at the sunset. It was beautiful. It always made him feel better when he was sitting and look at the sunset. 

             From the corner of his eyes, he saw gold and turned around to see what it was. Sitting on one of the benches next to the lake was Serena. She held Damien in her arms and she seamed to be thinking. He didn't want to look at her know. He knew she'd went through a lot without him. But she wouldn't have gone through it if she told him. His thoughts drifted to Damien. His name. It was almost like his. She must have named Damien after him. A small smile graced his lip at the thought. He has a son. One he could call his own. 

             He slowly walked to where she was sited. He sat quietly next to her. 

             Oblivious to his presence Serena looked at Damien. She remembered the look Darien gave her. Hate. A lone tear spilled from her eyes without her noticing it. 

             Darien on the other hand did, and he felt his hear break with hears as he saw her tear. He felt like holding her and comforting her. She looked vulnerable. Like a lost bunny. Unconsciously, his hand went around her shoulder and pulled her a little closer to him. He felt her gasp and stiffen a little. He soothed her by moving his hand up and down her back.

             When Serena felt his hand around her, she felt like dying, wished the ground would swallow her. But his soothing movement relaxed her as she laid her head on his shoulder and cried quietly. 

             "I'm really sorry. I thought you will never like it. I thought you would just scream at me and insult me." She cried as he rocked her slowly. He shushed her quietly and moved a little closer to her so he could be able to hold her with both arms. 

             "I've always wanted someone I could call my own, some one I could live for." He said as he rocked her trying to sooth her. But the thing was he wasn't sure if it was for him or if it was for her. He continued, "When I was six years old, my parents were killed and I had an amnesia. I don't remember anything from then. I'm not even sure if my real name is Darien," he laughed bitterly there and sighed. "People think they know everything about me and they judge me with what they saw from the outside and not from the inside. It hurts you know? Sometimes it hurts to go home and find myself alone in a place so cold." He paused and repeated quietly, "It hurts." He said as he hugged her tightly so he could get her comfort as well as Damien's. Slowly his tears started to fall as he kept rocking them back and forth. He needed comfort until this very moment. 

             Serena slowly looked up from where she was. She let her hands brush away all the tears that were on his face. Tears didn't suit him well. He should smile, mock her, and tease her. That's what he should do, not cry. She gave his a small smile, "I'm sorry about your parents. And I'm sorry I didn't tell you that I had your baby." She said, as a blush crept to her check at her boldness. 

             "Friends?" Serena asked as she looked at him in the eye, hoping he would say yes, or even ask for more.

Well that's it dear readers. Thanks for the review. Sorry I took long on taking this one out. My computer was a little sick. -.-, 


	9. you do?

Thanks for the reviews. I really appreciate it. I'm happy that no one insulted me. ^_^ Well, I hope enjoy this one. I will be using your ideas. "V" ^_~

Chapter 8

You do?

"Friends?" she asked as she looked at him in the eye. Her eyes held those of hopefulness. She wanted him to say yes. But she wouldn't mind if he asked for more. But she knew that her thoughts and desires were worthless. 

Darien looked at her hopeful eyes and couldn't refuse. Who could refuse the most beautiful eyes? They were almost controlling him. But he couldn't tell her his feelings; she wouldn't want anything to do with a guy who impregnated her. He smiled at her. He couldn't help it. She was just too beautiful. 

"Yes, friends." He said as took her hand and shook it firmly yet gently. They both liked the feeling of their hand touch. He had to look away. If he didn't he will all the control he got and he would kiss her. He didn't want to lose the friendship he just earned from her to break without starting it yet.

He looked away from her and moved in his sit uncomfortably. Would she okay if he asked her? Would she think he was trying to use their friendship to get to her and Damien? Would she say okay? He took a deep breath and looked at Serena? 

"Um…Serena?" he looked at her nervously as brushed his hand through his hair. She looked at him. She nodded giving telling him to continue. "Can I hold Damien?" he asked looking anywhere but her eyes. He didn't want to see her when she said no.

She looked at him taken aback by his question. What ever she was expecting, this was defiantly not it. She smiled and took Damien from where he was sleeping comfortably in her hand. She slowly, not to wake him up, gave him to Darien. Darien held Damien like glass. His face looked proud and more mature as he was looking at Damien. He smiled softly at the sleeping infant in his hand. He couldn't believe this was his son. 

Serena looked at Darien as his face soften as he held Damien. She smiled to herself. She thought they looked very handsome. She was happy that they will always have a part of them and they a part of her. 

On Monday, Serena walk up feeling the sun on her face. She got up and walked to the bathroom to take her shower. She came out after 20 minutes. She brushed her hair, and walked to Damien's room to see him awake. She smiled lovingly at him and picked him up so she could clean him. She took out a clean cloth and started to clean his skin with warm water so he wouldn't get cold. After a couple of minutes, she fixed the water in the tub to a good temperature and slowly started cleaning him up. As soon as the water touched his skin Damien started crying like there was no tomorrow. (AN: Even though I've never had a child, I know that most children don't like water.)

Serena walked back to Damien's room. He was sleeping after his long bath. She gently put him on the soft couch that was there and started dressing him up being careful as not to wake him up. 

After 15 minutes Serena walked to the kitchen to find her mother making some breakfast. "Good morning, mom." She greeted cheerfully as she walked to her and kissed her on the check. She sate on one of the chairs, waiting for the food to come. 

"Hello dear. Did you sleep well?" she asked as she gave Serena scrambled egg and toast.

"Yeah, I slept good." She looked up from where she was eating and looked at her mother. "Mom, would you be able to take care of Damien for me today?" she asked as she took a bit out of her toast. 

"Oh, dear. I have to go out all day. I would have taken him if I can, but dear, I can't." she said giving Serena and apologetic look. 

"Don't worry about it, mom. I'll take him to school I guess. Nothing will happen." She said as she reassured her mother.

"Are you sure dear?"

"Yes, mom." With that Serena finished her breakfast and went upstairs to get Damien. He was still sleeping so she carefully put him on the stroller and went to school saying bye to her mother.

Darien woke up feeling a little tense. The image of Serena and Darien filled his mind. The thought of Damien made him smile. He was happy that he could at least be Serena's friend. He knew it would be a torture for him, being there with her but no being able to touch her or kiss like he wanted. He felt like puling his hair. He brushed his hand through his moped hair and walked to the bathroom to get ready for the day. He wondered if he would see Serena. Would they still bump into each other? 

He took his shower and changed into hi daily cloth. 

On his way to collage Darien thought was driving his car to school when he saw Serena pushing a stroller down the sidewalk. He felt guilty. It was not fair that she had to take care of Damien when it was both, their responsibility. He slowed down to be she was walking and rolled the mirror for the passenger sit. 

"Hey, Serena." He called, getting her attention. "Come on in. I'll give you a ride to school if you want." He said when she stood in front of the passenger sit door. 

She smiled softly. "Hey, thanks for the offer. I'll take you on that." She said. They were not yet easy with each other. She was trying to lighten the mood up. She tried to pick the stroller but it was heavy for her with Damien in it. Darien seeing this opened the door and got out.

"I'll do that. You go inside I'll put him in the car." He said as he lifted Damien easily and put him in the back sit. He put the sit belt for Damien. After making sure his safety. He walked back to his door and opened it and got inside. He looked at Serena from the corner of his eye. She looked perfect in his car. 'Oh, who am I kidding? She wouldn't even turn and look at me.' He said to himself as h e drove of in the direction of her school.

They drove in an uncomfortable silent. Being unable to take any longer Darien cleared his throat. "Hey, Serena?" he asked breaking the tension. She turned around and looked at him. "Maybe, I was wondering if I could maybe, you know, look after Damien for you." He stuttered as he asked her. 

Serena thought for a second and smiled lightly. "Yeah, I think you could see him. He is after all your son." After she said that she felt her check go red. 'Me and my big mouth.' She thought. She didn't see the happy smile Darien had when she said that. She was too busy looking out the window. She turned to him and smiled softly, "I would need it sometimes. Today my parent won't be home so I have to take him home." 

Darien looked at her from the corner of his eye. "I'm sorry Serena. I'm sorry that you had to go through ever thing alone. I'm sorry that I put you through all this. I know we were both drunk, but I should have tried to stop us." He said sincerely as he apologized. 

She smiled at him. "It's not your fault. It's too late already. We can't change what we did. What's done is done." She said.

Darien looked at her surprised. She was acting more mature. Maybe she has changed. She had become more mature. 

They stopped when they reached her school. He got out of the car and jogged to the other side. He first opened Serena's door before she could, and opened Damien's side. He noticed that Damien was still asleep. He is a heavy sleeper. 'Just like his mother' said a small voice. Darien smiled and slowly took Damien's stroller out. Then put him in the stroller and shut the door. He turned to Serena; "I'll help you 'till your class." He said as he started to push Damien to the school gate.

Serena looked around to see many students looked at her. More like staring at her. She quickly caught up with Darien and started to walk next to him. 

Darien looked at her discomfort and felt his heart break for her. She was suffering more than she should. "Can I come after school and pick you up. Maybe I can take Damien to the park." He said as he lifted Damien's stroller with ease when he was going up the stairs.

"Yeah, it's alright." She said. She looked up when they were in the school. More students were looking at her. She looked down not wanting to look at the student as they entered the school. She was feeling a little unease. They walked to her homeroom. She stood up not knowing what to do. She just stood there looking down at the ground. 

"Well, I guess I'll see you later?" he asked as he gave the stroller to Serena. "I'll pick you up at 3:30." He said as he walked to the door waving over his shoulder. She slowly turned to her classmates and smiled nervously as she walked to class and went to the teacher's desk. 

Ms. H just looked at Serena as if she had grown another head. 

"Um… good morning Ms. H. I was wondering I could talk to you." She said weakly not looking at her teacher right on the eye. Getting a nod from her teacher, she continued. "My parents won't be home so, I was wondering I could have Damien in class." She said nervously.

To say Ms. H. was shocked was the least. How can Serena have a child while I don't even have it? I'm getting old here but I'm don't even have a boyfriend. She smiled reassuringly, "Of course. I hope there will not be any noise though." She said sternly yet gently. 

Serena smiled gratefully at hr teacher. She didn't know Ms. H. could be this nice. She bowed politely, "Thank you, Ms. H." she said as she walked away from the desk and sat on her chair. She looked over at Damien and realized that he was still sleeping. 'Wow, this guy can sleep.' She said smiling softly. 

Slowly the class filled and students started to get to their classes. It was a little uncomfortable for Serena about she tried not to get too worried about it. 

Finally at lunch, Serena took Damien to the playground where she always sits. She sat on the ground and took Damien out of the stroller. Thankfully he didn't cry in class. She was happy that her and Darien were getting along. It was quiet interesting to know that they were, for once, being friendly with each other. When she started to feed Damien she was startled by Mina, Lita, and Ami. They walked to where she was sited. She smiled at them. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" she teased as they sate next to her. She preceded feeding Damien. He was quiet. He didn't even cry at all. 

"Sorry," Lita said sheepishly. Her eyes brightened up and asked, "How come you came early today?" 

"Oh, um… Darien gave me a ride here." She said as she felt a blush crept its way to her checks

The others looked at each other. "Oh?" Mina asked. 

After school, everyone was going home and she was by the gate when she saw Darien come to where she was standing. She gave him a small smile as she walked to him. He smiled at her and took Damien so he could put him at the back sit.

They went to the park and sat were a bench was kept. She sat down and looked at Darien. He was holding Damien close to him. He looked happy. If only he would every see her more than just the mother of his child. She wanted to be his. She sighed and looked at the lake. The sun was making it look more beautiful. 

Darien sat down next to her and looked at her. She seemed to be thinking. What could she be thinking now? He sighed he wanted to hold her and make her feel all right. 

Serena looked at Darien and met his eyes. She felt like she could look at him all day and all night. She felt herself get closer to him as he too leaned to her.

Their lips were centimeters away as they looked at each other. She thought she saw fireworks when she felt his lips touch hers. It was soft and warm. 

Darien felt he could die anytime. And he wouldn't mind either. Not when her lips were kissing him like this. It felt like heaven. He kissed her softly, he felt her respond to his kiss and he felt like his heart was going to blast. He slowly put his hand around her pulling her closer. He wanted to make sure that he wasn't dreaming. He's hand made their way to her waist. He pulled her to his lap. He slowly deepened the kiss by tracing her lips with his tong asking for more access. She shyly opened her mouth for him to explore her. She sighed with content into his mouth. He tasted like chocolate. What more does she need now? She had Damien, and now, she was kissing Darien. Her hands were around his neck pulling him closer. She wanted to feel him. The kiss was intense that they almost didn't hear Damien cry for attention.

They abruptly parted form each other. Serena felt a blush crept to her checks as she realized their position. She slowly stood up and walked to Damien. She picked him up and held him in her arms. She hummed a little music lulling into sleep. When she put him back, she felt two warm arms pull her against a hard chest. Darien turned her around and looked into her eyes,

"I love you." 


	10. epilogue

Hey every one! Thanks for the reviews. I'll try to make this a good one. I hope you like it.

Chapter 9

I do!

                Serena looked at him not knowing what to say. She has been waiting for him to say this for a long time. But her mind got into a defend mood. 'No! He's saying that because of Damien.' Serena looked at Darien uncertainly. She didn't know if she should trust him or not.  She looked at him searchingly, almost begging him to tell her the truth. 

                "You don't love me." She said flatly, almost sounding as if she didn't care. Almost. "You don't love me." She repeated. "You said that because of Damien, because you want him to be part of you life. But…but, do you want me as part of your life as he is yours?" she asked as she looked at him. Asking him, no, begging him to say yes. She wanted to be part of his life. She wanted to be with him in every waking moment. She wanted to feel his arms around her like she did that fateful night. The night, they had created Damien. "I don't know." She went on; "I don't think I can handle being hurt by you." she looked at him with apologetic eyes. Her eyes filled with tears as she saw the hurt in his eyes. She looked away and walked to Damien, pushing his stroller, she went to the direction on her house. 

                Had she done the right thing? 'Yes! You did. He would have left you once he falls in love with another woman. He probably said that because of Damien.' Her mind said sternly. She felt tears coming to her eyes at the thought. Would he do that to her? Was he really saying that because she had Damien? 

                Darien stood there not moving. He couldn't feel himself. He couldn't think. What happened? Why didn't he stop her? She thought he was saying it because of Damien. For the first time since his parents' death, he felt tears come to his eyes as he sank to the ground. What is he suppose to do? He can't live without her! He needs her! She was his light from the moment he met her. Her eyes. Her beautiful smile that can light the whole room! Her tempting lips that he want to feel against his. He yearned for her warmth, for her touch. He stood up limply and started to walk. His eyes were blank and there was no light or any emotion in them. Plain blank. 

                He walked to his apartment. He entered the building and took the elevator to go to his room. He walked down the hall emotionless. He opened his door and walked to the couch and sat on the couch. Slowly he laid down, his eyes on the ceiling looking blankly at it. 

                Was he not good enough for her? He knew he didn't deserve her, but he wanted some light in his life and the only person who had that light was she. He needed some happiness in his so-called life. He had always told himself that he didn't need anyone. That love was nothing to him and he wouldn't fall in love. But he didn't know what was coming his way. He didn't know when Serena walked in to his life and changed it permanently. She made him only his and no one else's. He felt empty without her presence. Like there is no place for him to be. Like he didn't belong in this world. A tear spilled form his eyes and went to the side of his face. 

                Serena walked home and entered into her room without saying a word to her parents. She flopped on her bed and let the tears run down her check as she curled in a ball. She let all her bitter emotions out as she lay on her bed.

                After what seem to be an eternity, Serena stood up and looked in the mirror. Her eyes were red and puffy. Her checks were flashing from the cry she had. Her clothes were wrinkled due to the position she was. She felt like she was dieing. She looked over the other side of the room and saw that Damien was awake and seems to be playing with an unknown substance. She smiled lovingly at him and walked over to where he was lying. Damien was the only thing she had of Darien. Turning around, she walked across the hallway to the bathroom. She opened the tap and let the cold water run over her face. 

                She went back to her room and picked Damien up and went down the stairs. Her family was sitting around the table getting ready for dinner. Serena smiled as much as she could. "Hi." She greeted weakly. 

                She didn't feel like talking to anyone. She felt frustrated. 

                As she sat on one of the chairs, her mother looked at her questioningly. She could see that something was bothering her, and she didn't like it. She wanted to talk to her, but knew that Serena didn't want to talk right now, so she let it go, but she didn't stop the concern that came over her. Ilene looked over at her husband. He looked focused, like he was in a deep thought. She wondered what he could be thinking about. 

                "Serena?" Kenji asked all of a sudden.

                Serena looked at her father questioningly, "Yes dad?" she said as she eyed him. Is it her or does her father looked concerned about something. 

                "What did he say when you told him?" he asked as if reading her mind. He saw as her eyes widened with shock. Her face turned white. 

                "How…how did you know I talked with him?" she asked not meeting her father's eyes. All of a sudden she felt like he could read her, every single thing she thought about it. When her father didn't answer she looked at him. He wall looking at her expectantly, waiting for her to answer. She sighed and looked at the table. "He…he said he loved me." She whispered. "But, I have a feeling that he was saying it because of Damien." She said as tears threatened to fall from her down caste eyes. 

                "Why would he say that and not mean it?" he asked. Serena didn't like his calm and soft words. He never talks about boys like this. He always screamed bloody murder. She wondered what was with her father.

                "I don't dad." She answered. She didn't want to talk about this anymore. She felt like crying. "May I be excused?" without waiting for explanation, she got up and walked up the stairs to her room. 

                Darien hasn't seen her for almost 2 weeks. She was avoiding him and that made him feel hurt. Why does his life always be like hell? Why must he suffer? 

                He was walking down the sidewalk to the arcade. He wasn't sure if she would be there, but he hoped so. He had missed her and Damien. He didn't even get to know Damien properly. He blinked back a tear as he walked to the arcade. As he entered, he thought he would never see that hairstyle. His heart started to beat fast as he walked to where she was sitting. 

                "Hi," he said softly, not to startled her. He sat next to her and looked at Damien. He had more hairs now, and he looked more like him now. 

                Serena looked around to see Darien sitting next to her. She looked away and looked at Damien. "Hi," she said nonchalantly. She had missed him a lot. She missed looking into his eyes and getting lost in them. She missed his warmth. 

                He cleared his throat feeling nervously. "Um…can…can I talk to you?" he asked as brushed his sweaty palm over his pants. He looked around and, "Privately?" he added, not wanting to people to listen to their conversation. 

                Serena thought for a while and decided to talk to him. What harm can it make? She nodded her head softly and looked at him searching his face. 

                He stood up, "Maybe we can go to the back room." He said suggestively. She nodded and stood up, taking Damien with her. 

                They walked to the back room and stood awkwardly for a couple of minutes. Not being able to take any more of the silence, Serena, took a deep breath and asked, "So, what did you want to talk about?" she asked as she brushed Damien's hair. 

                Darien took a deep breath and cleared his throat, "How are you?" he asked looking at her from the corner of his eyes.

                Serena blinked surprised, "Well, I'm fine thank you." she said a little taken aback by his question. 

                "Serena," he trailed off as she looked at him. How could he talk with her looking at him like that? She was just too beautiful. He took a deep breath and tried again. "Serena, why did you leave me when I told you that I love you?" he asked as his eyes filled with pain remembering how she had turned away from him.

                Serena looked away as he asked her that, "Because you didn't mean what you said." Was her soft replay. 

                "What do you mean I didn't man it? I meant it when I said I love you." he said desperately. How could she think that he didn't love her? Who wouldn't?

                She turned sharply and looked at him dead in the eye as she walked closer to him. "Don't you dare say something you don't mean. Don't you dear!" she said, her voice dangerously quite. 

                "God, I mean it. I love you so much that it hurt! Why can't you just believe me?" he begged as he felt tears come to his eyes. Why can't she believe me?

                Serena's eyes were starting to water, "Please don't!" she whimpered as she feel to the ground. "Please don't." she begged shaking her head in disbelief. 

                "Please listen to me." He said, as he too sat on the floor with her. "I do love you. With all my heart." He begged as a tear made it's way down his check. "Just give me a chance. Please? I know you're thinking that I'm doing this for Damien, but it's not. Damien is something that we made. Please?" 

                She looked into his eyes, looking at the honesty in his eyes. "Can I trust you?" she asked softly.

                "Yes! Oh, God yes. I would never hurt you. I would never." He said as he took her into his warm embrace, closing his eyes, he rested his head on her head liking her scent. 

                Looking up from where she was, Serena looked at Darien in his eyes. She saw all the pain and loneliness, all the sadness and desire he had for someone to love him, but most of all, she saw love, the love he held for her. She let herself be pulled closer to his warm body loving the way she fitted in his arm. 

                Darien looked down and saw her look at him. He knew she could se everything that he was feeling and he didn't mind. He would show and tell her anything that he had never told anyone before. She looked beautiful. Not being able to resist her insisting lips that wanted to be kissed, he leaned down and claimed her lips with his own. He gently laid her on the floor, his arms around her small waist. He turned his head in an angle so that he had a better access to her mouth. 

                Serena moaned in to his mouth loving the feeling. She let all her feeling consume her as she put her arms around his neck, bringing him closer to her. She sighed with pure bliss as she stroked the hair near his neck.

                Darien let his tongue caress her lips for a better access to her mouth. It didn't take long for her to open her mouth and let him in. Their tongue started to play with each other, knowing each and ever detail of each other's mouth. She moved closer to his warm body, 

                Unknown to them, Damien was clapping his hand, happy to see his mommy and daddy together. 

                Out of breath, the two couple parted dazed. Serena rested her head on Darien's chest trying to regain her breath.

                "I love you, Serena." He whispered softly not wanting to disturb the quite feeling. 

                "I… I love you," she whispered back. She knew she couldn't deny herself anymore than she can deny this. She looked up again and was surprise, when Darien's lips caught hers. She didn't protest. She just melted in his arms as he held her tightly, not wanting to let her go. They would have gotten a lot longer if they didn't hear an excited Laughter come from behind them.

                Serena giggled against Darien's lips remembering her neglected son. She turned around and looked at Damien. She stood up from where she was and walked to him. At the sight of her, Damien started to laugh excitedly. Clapping his small hands together. 

                Darien walked behind her and looked as Serena picked Damien, nuzzling his neck, making him squeal with delight. "Um…May I hold him?" Darien asked as he looked at her nervously.

                She smiled her heart-melting smile that made his knees weak. "Sure, here you go." she said as she handed Damien to Darien. Darien looked at Damien lovingly as he brushed his hair out of his face. "You know," he said as he looked at Serena, "When he grows up, I have a feeling he is going to be a heartbreaker." He said, as a mischievous glint came in to his eyes. "Just like his father." He said as he lifted his chin up in a pride gesture. He looked at Serena from the corner of his eyes and saw as a smile tugged at the corner of her lip.

                "Don't hold you breath. Who said you are handsome? Who ever said it, must be blind to see that big ego of yours." She said teasingly. 

                He pretended to be hurt, "What? Don't tell me that you don't think I'm handsome." "Oh, What has this generation has come to?" he said dramatically putting his hand on his head in mock defeat. 

                Serena giggled good naturally. "Don' flatter yourself." She said as she brushed passed him. She turned around with a grin on her face as she said, "But I sure don't mind you being handsome." She winked and left the room and back to the arcade. 

                Darien smiled to himself as he followed her, with Damien in his arm. Things are going well to them. He had Serena for his own and Damien as a bonus. He sighed. Can life get any better?

                "Daddy! Wake up daddy!" scream a boy at the age of 5. 

                Darien groggily looked at his son and smiled. He looked to the side and saw his beautiful wife sleeping not even bothered by the screams she was hearing. His hand brushed the lock that was in her eyes gently. He felt her stir under his touch and open her beautiful blue eyes and looked at him. A small smile made it's way on her lips. 

                "Hi," she whispered, her voice thick with sleepiness.

                "Hi," he said as he leaned down and gave her a small pack on the lip. Even in the morning she smelled good. 

                "Daddy! Can we go to the park today?" he asked as he looked at his father pleadingly. 

                "No, he's going to play tea party with me!" screamed a 7-year-old girl. Her pink hair was loose on her shoulder as she held a stuffed bear in her hand.

                Serena looked at her daughter with a smile. She used to be like her when she was small. Fighting for her father's attention. 

                It took them almost a week to convince her father to agree that she was happy with Darien. He almost killed him! She giggled at the memory. She could still remember Darien horrified face when her father launch for his neck. 

                "We're all going for a picnic today. Where is Damien?" she asked Johnny, her youngest son. 

                "He's looking at girls on a magazine!" he said wrinkling his nose in disgust. 

                Darien almost laughed as Serena's face turned red.

                He sighed with pure content. He was happy with what he got. He has a lovely wife, three beautiful children. 'I guess life can get better.'

THE END!!!!!

I know, I know! It was awful. I had a bad way of finishing things not just this! But I hope you like it! If you didn't I'm sorry. I'll try to make them better in other fics!

Love ya all!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

3


End file.
